


Lucky Cats and a Sprinkle of Cinnamon

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Patton, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Hugs, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, Pastel Remy, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied cuddling, implied/referenced NSFW, soft makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: When Patton's boyfriend Remy leaves for a work-related trip, they didn't expect he'd get stuck there due to weather and miss both of their birthdays in the process. But that just means their reunion is all the more joyful and heartfelt.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lucky Cats and a Sprinkle of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: 8- Buying them something unrequested because it made you think of them and 48- Getting them a coffee just the way they like it.  
> Character Tropes: Skirt-wearing, chaotic, agender Patton with a cute aesthetic; Tall, romantic, badass Remy with a pastel aesthetic

Patton flounced about happily in their pastel blue overall skirt with a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath, unable to contain their excitement. Their boyfriend Remy had been away for about a week on a work-related trip and unfortunately missed both of their birthdays in the process. It wasn’t his fault that he had been away so long… he was supposed to be back in time for Patton’s birthday, but his flight ended up getting delayed due to the weather… and then he wasn’t able to get home until the day after his own birthday.

But no matter! Patton was perfectly fine with celebrating their birthdays a little late… even if that meant that they had made a complete mess of the kitchen without Remy. It wasn’t that they were bad in the kitchen! Things just got a little chaotic and messy sometimes. Despite the mess, Patton had successfully managed to make chocolate espresso cupcakes. They were too warm to frost yet, but they would be cool enough to frost by the time Remy got home! 

In the meantime, Patton decided they would make some coffee to go with their cupcakes. Despite their cute and sweet demeanor, Patton actually preferred their coffee black. Remy, on the other hand, could not LIVE without something in his coffee. However, he time and time again preferred the way Patton made his coffee. Milk, two sugars, and a sprinkle of cinnamon. And of course, served in his favorite rainbow pastel coffee mug.

Patton had just finished sprinkling the cinnamon in Remy’s coffee when they heard the door to their apartment open. They squealed, rushing out of the kitchen and into the foyer where their boyfriend had just walked in. Patton’s heart leapt to see Remy, who was giving them that charming smile that always held a bit of mischief to it. He was wearing his typical multicolored pastel moto jacket, a white t-shirt, light wash ripped skinny jeans, rainbow pastel high-tops, and rose gold aviators propped up in his dark hair. He still was as gorgeous as the first time Patton had saw him all those years ago in the coffee shop he had worked at.

“Happy Birthday, babes. Sorry I couldn’t be home on your actual birthday… but I did get you something while on my trip,” Remy said, and it was then Patton noticed that he had been hiding one of his hands behind his back the whole time.

“Oh, Rem! You didn’t need to get me anything, you know the only gift I could ever want is you home safe, and here you are!” Patton said with a grin. Remy chuckled, and moved his hand from behind his back. He held out what at first glance seemed to be a fluffy ball, but Patton let out a gasp when they realized what it was. A round lucky cat plush with a pastel blue stomach, a bell around its neck, and one paw waving up at Patton.

“Guess you could say I had a little luck with getting home so soon!” Remy said with a wink. Patton giggled helplessly, taking the offered plush and hugging it tight to their chest.

“Oh, he’s a round boy! I love him!” Patton squealed, launching themself at Remy. The tall man caught them easily, and took the opportunity to press a few kisses to Patton’s soft, curly hair.

“There was a chinatown near the publishing office I had my meetings in. I saw it and instantly thought of you,” Remy murmured into Patton’s hair. Patton pulled away from Remy with an elated expression.

“Oh! By the way, how did the meetings go?! Cause I have treats for comfort or celebration, depending on what we need,” they rambled. Remy grinned, looking slightly misty-eyed… which worried Patton until he spoke up.

“I got it. It’s finally happening, my book is gonna be published,” Remy said in a hushed but no less excited whisper. Patton squealed and hugged Remy again.

“I’m so proud! C’mon, c’mon! I made our favorite cupcakes and coffee!” Patton exclaimed when they pulled away, taking Remy’s hand and tugging him into the kitchen. Remy smiled when he saw the mess in the kitchen, as well as the cupcakes and the coffee mugs sitting on the counter. Patton set the plush lucky cat on the windowsill, then went into the fridge to get the frosting out. They had just barely set down the frosting when they were suddenly spun around, and lips tasting like coffee and cinnamon pressed against theirs. Patton melted in their boyfriend’s arms, returning the kiss enthusiastically.

“Sorry. Should’ve asked first… but I think I fell in love with you all over again, and I couldn’t help myself,” Remy murmured against their mouth. Patton felt their eyes tearing up a bit, and they brought a hand up to wipe at them behind their glasses.

“Oh- oh Remy, sweetheart! I love you too,” Patton cooed, leaning up to capture his lips in another kiss. Remy hummed happily, breaking away to pepper kisses all over Patton’s face.

“I. Missed. You. So.  _ Much _ ,” Remy murmured, accentuating each word with a kiss. His kisses began to travel down towards Patton’s neck, and they had to suppress a squeal.

“Remy! At this rate we’ll never frost the cupcakes!” Patton mock-scolded, but their words were lost on Remy as he continued kissing at their neck.

“Mmm… but I think I’ve found something sweeter that I want to taste,” he hummed, voice low and sultry. Patton squeaked, swatting playfully at Remy.

“Oh! I knew you were a bad boy under this pastel exterior!” they teased. Remy shrugged, pulling away from their neck to gaze into Patton’s eyes.

“Guilty,” he breathed out, perhaps trying to go for snarky, but his tone was reverent as he looked at Patton. They giggled, and pulled him into another kiss.

They did eventually get around to frosting and eating the cupcakes, as well as drinking their respective coffees, but if they shared a few kisses along the way, who could blame them? Remy had returned to his partner with news of his first book getting published, and Patton was overjoyed to finally have their boyfriend home, and to be nestled perfectly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Remy's Jacket Reference: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/87/f2/2f87f249e9fe33ebe133a02af4db6565.jpg  
> Patton's Gift Reference: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31dBSPjhRqL.jpg


End file.
